Proposed are level shift circuits that are semiconductor circuits electrically connected between low-side circuits and high-side circuits whose reference voltages are higher than those of the low-side circuits. Such a level shift circuit transmits a signal between the low-side circuit and the high-side circuit.
Patent Document 1, for instance, proposes a level shift circuit disposed on an SOI substrate. This level shift circuit needs to have a high breakdown voltage that can be resistant to a high voltage.